


By Fate

by LuckyCookie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyCookie/pseuds/LuckyCookie
Summary: Rhaegar Targaryen wants the Sun, but the King will give him Ice.In a well thought political move, and without taking into consideration his son's choices, Aerys Targaryen decides to use Lyanna Stark, and his eldest son, Rhaegar, to unify Westeros once again through an unwanted union.
Relationships: Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen
Comments: 21
Kudos: 39





	By Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Just came up with this. I have no idea where this is going.

**Chapter 1**

**Rhaegar**

He could see that his incessant pace was raising uneasiness upon his mother. However, he could not stop.

At least, not after his father decided to simply change the path of his entire life with a simple sentence, and decided not to give him even the slightest chance to participate in such a decision.

_You will be betrothed to the Stark girl. And that is that. Ravens were already sent, at this time, Lord Stark is probably opening our seal. This is final. You have a duty, and now it's time for you to honor it. _

And that is that. It was final.

His father had never been fond of the Dornish royal family, after all. And he finally found a way -a perfect excuse- to make his dislike for them known and break the illusion of a future Dornish Queen. At his expenses.

“This is ridiculous” he huffed “I think father has truly worked on this for years. This is his masterpiece, this offense against the Dornish, against Elia.”

Years and years of hints, of making people believe that _eventually,_ the Princess of Dorne and the Crown Prince would be betrothed. Aerys saw the interest Rhaegar had for Elia, and he allowed it, he allowed Rhaella to invite Elia to the capital to be a lady in waiting, he allowed Rhaegar to court her, he allowed everything. Everybody knew, that the Rhaegar Targaryen and Elia Martell were supposed to be together.

But now…

“I will try to convince your father, Rhaegar. But I can’t make promises. And do not contradict him, do not show your contrariety to his decision, it will only create friction between the two of you and you know that he can be just as stubborn as you are. He _does_ have reasons to bring Lyanna Stark here, and you know that well. But to completely disregard Elia like that… It is an insult. Specially after the two of you made little effort to at least try and conceal the nature of your affair.” Rhaella denied with her head, disapproval written all over her face at the mention of the gossip. "Her brothers will not be happy"

Her mother's disapproving glare was piercing through his skull, after all, it was no secret that Rhaegar and Elia were… intimate. At least to those in the Red Keep. 

Of course, Rhaegar knew, Elia was no maiden the first time they were together. The dornish were not as conservative as the rest of Westeros, after all. But it was still supposed to be a secret, that they were already consummating the future marriage. He didn’t want the Red Keep’s venomous tongues whispering about his future Queen, and they did try to hide it. But, of course, no secret could last in that nest of vipers, and the rumor spread like wildfire after a maid decided to clean Elia’s chamber on an early morning, and found them lying together, sleeping side by side as husband and wife.

“We were supposed to be wed, mother.”

Rhaella did not try to hide her dislike, and the simple glare she directed at her son was proof of it.

“It is not proper. You two are the Crown Prince and the Princess of Dorne, not some peasant and his whore. Honestly, Rhaegar… Were it not for the scandal this will bring to court, and the foreseeable anger of the Martells, I would think this is a good thing. A little decency cannot hurt after all”

Her mother’s acid words were causing the desired effect. And he felt… Remorse?

Being with Elia was not a mistake, of course not. If there was a woman for him, that was her, he was absolutely sure of it. But he should’ve been more careful, and now she would be a victim of the razor sharp tongues of court, because of him. She was protected before, because she was supposed to marry him, they were supposed to be together. But now...

She was strong, and smart, and beyond the empty pettiness of court, he was well aware of that. But he would still cut the tongues out of those who dared speak ill of her.

A knock on the door distracted him from his thoughts, and his breath stopped for a few seconds when he saw the delicate, slim figure of Elia crossing the threshold without even waiting for an answer, such gesture would surely serve to highlight -even more, if that was possible- the real intimacy of their relationship in the eyes of his mother.

“I will leave the both of you alone, you must talk. But if I were you" Her expression was severe, it did not match her delicate features "I would at least try to conceal this behavior, specially _now._ ” Rhaella’s eyes were not kind upon Rhaegar, nor Elia. The Queen, his mother, was certainly upset, that much was clear. Understandable. 

His mother left, but the discomfort still filled the chamber. Elia seemed concerned, and uncomfortable too, the confusion painted upon her face was evident. How would he tell her? How? 

“What is happening, Rhaegar?” she moved closer, her vibrant brown eyes inquiring. Rhaegar’s silence didn’t seem to be having any kind of soothing effect upon the growing curiosity, and her eyes urged him to answer. 

“It’s my father.” he cleared his throat, pushing a silver lock of hair back. “He…” words, that would usually come easy at him, fluent like a river, were now stuck on his throat “He’s summoning Lord Stark and his daughter to the capital”

Elia’s wit did not disappoint, and a flash of suspicion crossed her face, although it immediately faded. She was not one to get ahead of herself after all. 

“And…” she dragged the word.

“And he intends for Lyanna Stark to be my wife, Elia.”

Her thin lips parted in surprise, even if suspicion did cross her mind a few seconds before, this new information seemed to have hit her like a cold, icy bucket of water. “But…” For the first time in a long time, he saw Elia speechless.

“I will not let him do this. He can’t” he tried to reassure her, but he didn't know why. They both knew there was not much to be done against a King's resolution. His words seemed empty, lacking any real meaning. 

“Rhaegar… I don’t think there is much you can do.” he tried to speak again, somewhat annoyed by the simple truth in her words “Listen to me” she stopped him before he could talk “Your father is a stubborn man. But so are we. For now, we cannot change his mind. But let things take their course. Let him bring Lyanna Stark to the capital, his motives are purely political, are they not?” that, and the dislike towards the Martells. However, Rhaegar remained silent. It was probably hard enough already for Elia, and she was more than aware of that fact.

Even if his father was polite enough to the Dornish princess, it was no secret that the King was not specially fond of her brothers.

“Yes. He’s been following some of Lord Rickard’s movement for the past few months, and the North acts as if they were an independent Kingdom. He thinks the bonds with the North should be strengthened, otherwise it could eventually turn into a problem”

The logic in his father’s chain of thought was solid. Even more considering that the northerners were different from the rest of the realm. They considered themselves different from the southerners, and they were not wrong. But the growing division in the realm for the past decades were starting to be too noticeable, and it was evidently time for the bond to strengthen. Sadly, at his expenses.

“Love… You know as well as I do, that this will be difficult. You know your father, and if you confront him, it will be worse. We should play along, and think of a different solution to this matter. Let him do what he will, for now. Luckily, we have plenty of time to think how to undo this mess. I will not leave King’s Landing, we will remain together, and try not to catch your father’s eyes, or anyone’s. I don’t want us to be apart”

Elia moved closer, her arms surrounded him and her head rested on his chest. “I don’t care who he brings. I will not leave you, Elia”

* * *

**Lyanna**

“You should be grateful, Lyanna. ’Tis a position any lady in Westeros would kill for. What else could you possibly want? The Crown Prince is said to be the most handsome man in the Kingdom, with a gentle character and a good man. Surely he is not a boring prospect.”

For some reason, everyone else around her seemed to be more excited than she was. Jane was just another voice telling her what she already knew.

Tired of explaining herself, she rolled her eyes “Do you think it is some dream of mine that of being Queen someday? Gods, Jane, no. I had already made my peace with the idea of eventually marrying some Lord, one that father would’ve chosen for me, he knows me, he knows my temper, he knows I want my freedom. But now…” Lyanna bit her lower lip, annoyed at how easily things were taken out of her control “Now, if I marry Rhaegar Targaryen… Things will be expected of me. It will be nothing but a golden cage for a girl like me. And southerners, they’re so different from us. Ladies are not allowed to do _anything_ there. I would basically have to say farewell to everything I love. I expected a northern Lord for a husband, one who is more used to our ways, not a southron Prince”

Jane denied with her head. If she could, Lyanna would trade her luck for Jane’s in a minute.

It would happen, soon, she knew. After all, she was already ten and nine, and her father already told her many moons ago that he was already looking for possible suitors.

Robert Baratheon was amongst them, that drunken idiot, Ned’s friend. She warned her father not to do such a thing, for she would become a widow within a few weeks if that whoremonger ended up being her husband. She was going to strangle the man in his sleep.

Luckily, her father knew her all too well to know that even the slightest attempt to marry Lyanna to Robert, would end in disaster. Ned was disappointed. _“Well, maybe you should marry Robert then, if you like him so much. Gods, you are the only one who finds him_ ** _dreamy_** _, Ned.”_ the shadow of a smile almost peeped through her lips, remembering with pride how the place bursted into laughter when she confronted her brother in the middle of supper.

Lyanna was fierce, and was not one to let her brothers decide upon her destiny.

But if a letter arrived, and it was from the King… That changed things. That changed everything.

And now, she was summoned to the capital. She wasn’t scared, she wasn’t nervous. She was simply irritated. _Duty is the death of freedom._ She thought to herself.

In her wildest dreams, when she was younger, she thought of running away, sell everything she possessed, and leave for the free cities.

But her heart was too loyal to her kin, and she would never dare hurt or humiliate her father thus.

“Well…” Lyanna huffed “Let’s hope, then, that the Prince is one of those self absorbed men. At least he will not pay much attention to me that way, and I will have at least a little bit of my freedom”

“Do you think it impossible, Lyanna? To actually fall in love with the man? Most of the Kingdom already is…” Jane laughed.

“Most of the Kingdom is in love with the idea of a perfect Prince. I haven’t even seen the man from afar. How could I know if I will ever find myself in love with this stranger? I can only hope he’s not worse than Robert”


End file.
